Question: Tiffany rowed her boat for a total of $12$ kilometers over the past $12$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Tiffany row her boat each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Tiffany went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days} = 1 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Tiffany rowed $1$ kilometer each day.